


Loveless

by Cinnafox



Series: Aka°Furi Dose of Nonsense [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Crack, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Nonsense, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnafox/pseuds/Cinnafox
Summary: Once upon a time, the King Seijuurou seek help from a Fairy Godmother only to be cursed a loveless life.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki
Series: Aka°Furi Dose of Nonsense [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1486490
Comments: 13
Kudos: 99





	Loveless

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Loveless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575238) by [FriedCactus (CamaradeCactus)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/FriedCactus)



> I'm at it again..... here's some nonsense.

Once upon a time there lived a Prince whose hair was red and eyes of ruby and gold. He was named Akashi Seijuurou. He was the heir of the throne after the passing of the King and Queen. When he was crowned King, he had no wife and children to heir for his crown. In his days it had been lonely and his heart yearned for a beloved by his side, thus he sought the help of a fairy Godmother. 

A long and far journey across the valley and up to the high mountain to seek his forever happiness. Up through the forest, the night heightened and snow began to fall, Seijuurou found a little lone cottage, fog of glowing colors of the rainbows were seen through the chimney and the King knew he had arrived. 

King Seijuurou approached the humble cottage door which smelt like cottage cheese, nevertheless, he knocked twice and stepped back to wait. Hurried steps could be heard shuffling to the door and drew open was a short old woman whose hair was a mess of bun. The King observed below him as did the old woman, her fair skin heavily wrinkled but eyes bright like a dove's. 

"Are you the fairy Godmother?" The velvety voice chimed from the King who was poised in his black cloak. 

The old woman smiled and batted her lashes "Why yes, who would be so handsome to ask--" she gasped with widened eyes in recognition "It is you," she pointed her twig like fingers at him "You are the son of the Tyrant King! I know those eyes, that devilish eyes of yours! _Hmp_!" She crossed her arms and whirled away "What do you want, spawn of the devil?" 

The King kept his graceful smile "I am Seijuurou, son of Akashi the thirteenth. I understand that my father and his father before that had bestowed great sins to which is understandable to your barbaric behaviour, so here I am forgiving and will--" 

" _Barbaric_?" Fairy Godmother stomped her feet beneath her overly large gown and faced him with a twisted face and her folded arms tightened to her breast. "Listen here you mongrel, tomato head!" The King was taken aback by the Godmother's uproarious attitude. "The bloodlines of Akashi is an atrocity to human kind and I shall curse you--" 

"Cu-curse me?" The King stepped forward and stared down "I came here to seek your blessing as I am willing to forgive, and you return my kindness with a curse?" 

"Yes! I will curse you and your handsome face!" She spat back, stood her ground with her fist on her hips and chin up to his face. 

"This is blaspheme! I am absolute!" 

" _Hah_ ! _Absolutely_ preposterous!" She stuck her tongue out at him. 

"I have undone the sins of my father's fathers, and wish to have a mate to bear a child with and with my blood my future children shall continue my endeavors and beliefs." 

She gasped in disbelief "A blessing to resume the bloodline of tyranny?" she gasped some more "I will curse you loveless! No maiden in these lands stretch far and wide would ever love such a handsome face of yours!" The King could not utter a single breath of word for the Godmother had cast a spell upon the King, swirls of dark glimmers fogged the King and she cackled and cackled, and coughed for her throat was dry. 

Out from the bush, a man stumbled and fell to his face. Upon the soft building snow he groaned and whimpered. He pushed himself up and tumbled lightly when he got to his feet. The man clad in red velvet cloak, his tunic were humbly embellished with rubies and sapphires, however his chestnut brown hair was a nesting mess and his eyes as wide as doe, he looked around in lost before he met eyes with the Godmother and the King. 

The King was astonished when the stranger smiled. "Oh, hello." The man waved and pushed his ankles way through the building snow. "I am so grateful to meet people up here. I am no intruder, I am Prince Kouki of Furihata the fifteenth. I am terribly lost, would you be so kind to offer me a warm shelter by the fire and perhaps a warm cup of tea? I promise to repay my gratitude." 

The Godmother's eyes twinkled at the Prince and curtsied in his presence "Oh, your highness. The Furihata had always been so kind and compassionate, you well deserve a warm shelter and warm food." She clasped her hands on the Prince's freezing pale hands " _Ohh_ , you poor, poor child. Come in and let me take care of you." She smiled and turned about to guide the young Prince into her cottage. They stopped when the King Seijuurou held his hand out to stop the Prince. 

The young Prince shift his eyes to the King whose eyes shine like rubies and gold. They locked their eyes upon one another, and between was the old woman glancing back and forth between the royalties. 

Prince Kouki felt hot in his cheeks and he began to blush "He-Hello." He greets softly and shyly. 

The King smiled and he reached his hand to gather the Prince's soft ones that were held by the fairy Godmother. "Such divine. You said you are the Prince?" King Seijuurou asked. 

Prince Kouki batted his lashes "Ye-yes, I am Prince Furihata Kouki of Seirin." 

" _Ah_ ," King Seijuurou then brought Prince Kouki's hand up to his pink, chapped lips to kiss. "I am The Majesty of Rakuzan. King Akashi Seijuurou the thirteenth." 

The Prince breathed his surprise and bowed "Your Majesty." He straightened his back and smiled at the King "You are a very generous to my people, I thank you for the aid you have given to my soldiers. We are forever in your debt." 

"That would most certainly be unnecessary." The King smiled smoothly "Would you like to come with me to my castle? I will have my servants to serve you all your necessary needs." 

The Prince smiled abashed until the fairy Godmother waved her skinny arms "You are not to taint the fairest Prince of the lands, his heart is too kind and generous for your kind. Besides," she smiled haughtily. "Don't you think you can play the Prince for a fool, no maiden in the land would ever fall for you, I cursed your life loveless." 

The King kept his eyes onto the Prince "He is no maiden." 

The fairy Godmother gasped. 

Prince Kouki smiled "Indeed, I am not." 

The fairy Godmother stuttered and added again "But he cannot bear you a child, thus the end of Akashi bloodline remains." 

"I'm an Omega." Said the young Prince.

The King gave a sly smile as rosy tint glowed on either cheeks of the Prince The fairy Godmother was flabbergasted. 

The young King Seijuurou held the hands of the young Prince Kouki, and the two shared a loving gaze. "My noble steed awaits down the valley." The King pulled the Prince toward him "Come away with me."

Prince Kouki nodded "Yes, your Highness." 

With that, the young King Seijuurou draped his cloak over the shoulders of the young Prince Kouki and there they walked through the snowy night side by side. 

The Fairy Godmother stare with her jaw falling agape before screaming "ARE YOU BLOODY KIDDING ME?" 

The End. 

**Author's Note:**

> lolol i was in the middle of writing a request for Howl's moving castle AU but I ended up writing this....... im sorry ;;


End file.
